


Untitled

by genee



Category: Actor RPF, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotel sex is always hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request.

He's almost leaning up against the window, almost leaning away from it, too, bare ass naked, one hand pressed against the glass, hotel sheet pooled around his ankles and the city stretching out beneath him like some sort of darkened dream. Jensen mimics his posture, one arm sliding around Justin's waist and the other lining up alongside his, hand pressed to the glass, fog spreading between their fingers.

He presses a kiss to the soft skin just beneath Justin's ear, breathes in the thick scent of good weed and sweaty boy, watches Justin's teeth sink into his lower lip. Jensen shifts his hips a little and Justin's legs spread for him, just like that, and it's the sexiest goddamn thing he's ever seen.

He'd thought that once already tonight, Justin giving it up so fuckin' sweet, all breathy moans and tangled legs and Jensen's fingers twisting inside him, but _fuck_ , that was nothing compared to this. This is beautiful. _Justin_ is beautiful.

"Don't move," Jensen says, and Justin stays absolutely still, his eyes closed, his skin glowing pale blue in the muted light. Jensen lifts a condom from the nightstand and slides it on, watches Justin's throat work as he swallows, watches him wait.

"Justin," Jensen says, sliding his hand over Justin's belly, feeling his muscles jump, all that energy, all that control, and Jensen knows this is it, right here, his hand sliding up and up, sliding over Justin's fiery skin until it rests at the base of his throat, palm over his collarbone, fingers spread wide.

"Open your eyes," Jensen says, guiding his dick in slow. Justin's hips twist hot and liquid smooth, his breath condensing on the window and turning their reflections into ghosts.

Justin reaches for his dick, voice catching way up high, and Jensen bites at his shoulder, moans right up against his skin. Jensen says, "Come for me, baby," and Justin does, his come splashing the window, splashing their reflections, the city below them shining through.   
   
   


\--End--


End file.
